Nick Heroes SHORT: April Fools
by CrapperGeek
Summary: The Nicktoons face another enemy, except she doesn't want to enslave anyone. She's just celebrating her favorite holiday.


Inside Jimmy's lab, which was now in disguise mode (the main entrance is underground.), were several of the Nicktoon boys. The day was April 1st.

"Let me clarify this." Jimmy said. "I brought you three here because you're paranoid about Lincoln's sisters pranks!"

"This is more than just a prank!" Lincoln said, with pillows and items taped to his body. "You have no idea what that beast can do!"

"Link told me everything about her, and since Cosmo and Wanda left for Poof's doctor's appointment, and because I've become one of her targets, I'm terrified of Luan!" Timmy responded. "She sounds like a more friendly Vicky!"

"So then, I got the brilliant idea to bring the two of us here." Lincoln said. "Luan can't prank us if we're not in the same universe!"

Jimmy then looked at Spongebob. "Why are you here then?"

"Hey, I'm a part of the family too, aren't I?" Spongebob responded, with a fake laugh. "Besides, she got my friends, and now I'm afraid what she has in store for me!"

"I may have no idea of what your sister can pull off, but it seems to me that you guys are acting ridic…"

YOU HAVE: ONE NEW MESSAGE. The computer said. Timmy, Jimmy, Spongebob and Lincoln slowly turned their heads towards it.

"Don't click it!" Timmy said.

"It might be her!" Lincoln said.

"You guys are acting completely ludicrous!" Jimmy responded annoyed, as he clicked the message.

"Hello boys!" said the familiar comedian on her chair.

Jimmy was shocked to see who it was, while Lincoln, Timmy and Spongebob were all scared.

"So, genius boy, I hear you're trying to protect my favorite prank magnet of a brother from me! Well, I saved a special prank for all of you, and SPOILERS: it's going to be the BOMB!" She started laughing. "By the way, Lincoln, if you're watching this, here's some advice.." she held up Lincoln's recaller. "You shouldn't leave your toys lying around!" she laughed again. "Looks like your plan is about to BLOW UP in your faces!" She gave another laugh, and the message ended.

"She knows we're in here!" Lincoln said. "And she's coming, with a bomb!"

"We have to get out of here!" Timmy said, as the two were shrieking and running.

"Guys, calm down!" Jimmy said. "For all we know, she has nothing up her sleeve, and is just using the classic tactic of paranoia!"

"Do you not get it?!" Lincoln said. "She is a MONSTER! And if we don't get out of here, we're going to be covered in whatever's in that bomb!"

"But it's improbable that Luan could get in here! The entire lab's facade is underground, and besides, she can't get in here without either my DNA or my prior knowledge!"

The boys tried not to panic, but then Timmy got an idea. "What if she has ties…" Timmy said. "..With someone who is good friends with her!" The three turned to Spongebob.

"Why are you here, Spongebob?" Lincoln asked.

"Because she's after me too!" Spongebob said. "Come on, don't blame me! Don't let fear drive both of your judgements!"

"Empty out your pockets!" Timmy said. Spongebob took out all the lint, pennies, photos of his family, and bubble gum out. "See, I'm clean!"

"What about your holes?" Lincoln asked, as Spongebob reached inside them.

"Guys, you have to believe me! Luan is my friend, but I'm just as scared of her as you guys are! I wouldn't do anything to betray all of you!"

"HOLES!" Lincoln responded.

Spongebob reaches through his ear holes, popping his hand from other holes. "See, nothing!" Spongebob laughed happily, as the boys stopped focusing on him.

"She probably rigged the place!" Timmy said.

"Wait, I know where to look! But I just have one thing to say…" he then pulled out of his left ear hole a giant blue balloon. "APRIL FOOLS!"

"Oh no." Jimmy said.

"NOOO!" The two boys cried.

BOOM! The entire lab was now covered in chocolate pudding. As the three boys were on the ground, Spongebob was still standing, laughing. "You were right! It was inside my head the whole time!" he laughed again.

"I hate you." Timmy responded.

Then, as a surprise, behind the door entered a 3D Luan. "Don't worry boys, this is the last time you're PUDDING up with me!" she laughed. "Get it?!" They both laughed, as the boys, and Goddard groaned.

"Geez, thanks for helping me out with this prank, Spongebob!" Luan said.

"You are very welcome! I just enjoy April Fools Day just as much as you! Say, are there any other of us you need my help to prank?"

"No need. I already got them!"

Back in Amity Park, Danny stepped outside his front door, and out poured a large bucket of goop on Danny.

"Luan!" Danny said annoyed.

"Nice new look, Fenturd!" Dash said, as he passed the slime covered half-ghost boy.

….

Back in Tremorton, Jenny was flying in the sky, a sign that read "Free Make-Overs For Robots Who Want To Be More Popular!" Jenny, with a few second thoughts, stepped inside the building. However, her feet crossed

SQUIRT! PFF! Birds came flying out of the building.

Jenny came back out of the building, covered in paste and feathers, but then began to look mad.

"Luan!" Jenny said.

….

Back in Miracle City, Manny, as El Tigre, saw Black Cuervo rob a bank, and then spun his belt. However, it fell apart, and blew up in front of his face. Then, as an added bonus, a giant pie on top of the building he was on fell over him. The Black Cuervo laughed manically as she flew away. Manny came out of the pie, with an annoyed expression on his face. Frida, who was right by him, couldn't help but laugh, until another giant pie fell on her, which made Manny laugh.

….

Back in Retroville, Sheen was playing with his Ultra Lord toys, which all glued to his hands and body. Of course, Sheen tried to get them off him, by rolling on the floor.

Meanwhile, Carl ended up being chased by Llamas, because his pants and clothes smelled like grass. "Why am I not happy about this?!" Carl said.

….

In the Bikini Bottom, Patrick angrily walked down the street with the toilet stuck to his pants, and as in, his pants weren't down. As for Squidward, as he was inside the Krusty Krab, he stepped on a rope that was all over the place, leading to some bags of flour, the wall, a giant fish's butt, all ending towards a trash can. "OH NO." Squidward's leg was caught by the rope, and he started screaming.

…

Back inside the lab.

"Though, I do have one little alien left, and I do know WATER I'm going to do." She laughed.

…

Back in Zim's town.

Zim, Skooge and Tenn were waiting for the bus, with the ex invaders wearing a human disguise, which were more realistic then Zim's.

"So why do we have to go with you?" Zim rolled his contacts. "Because Skoodge, if you're living in the base with me, you must not attract suspicion. We must wait for the prison vehicle to take us to SKOOL!"

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Luan was holding a water balloon. Despite pulling off extreme pranks, she just wanted to keep this one simple. Of course, she knew the Irkens had hydrophobia, and even though she doesn't bring in personal fears with her pranks, this was the same alien who wanted to take over the planet.

The kids got off the bus, with Zim and the two new aliens getting off. Eventually, Luan jumped out of the bush, and threw the balloon at Zim, which he quickly dodged, as it hit Gaz, who was passing the alien. Zim and Dib's eyes opened wide, as Gaz just stood there.

"You better run." Dib told Luan.

"Well, at least I got a target! That's definitely a DRIP!" she started laughing, as Gaz rolled her fists.

…

Back at her house, Luan had a black eye, a couple missing teeth and bruises on her cheek.

"Some people can't take jokes." Luan said. "Well, no pain, no game!" she laughed, while Lincoln crossed the hall. "Next year, it's a civil war!"

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU FOR PRANKING ZIM!" Zim, in his house, immediately dropped a giant water balloon over the house.

 **Originally, the first short story based on my story series was supposed to be after Part I, where the original gang are superheroes, but after watching April Fool Rules again, I was inspired to make this. Like I said, a crossover like this has so many possibilities. Also, if you're wondering how Luan knows all these people, or why Tenn and Skrooge are in this, keep reading Part II.**


End file.
